Do I Love Her?
by PeaceLovePotter731
Summary: Fred Weasley has a crush on none other than the bookworm herself, Hermione Granger. He just won't admit it, not even to himself. Hermione has just broken up with Ron for cheating on her with Lavender. Will Hermione's heartbreak make Fred see he loves her?


Hermione walked onto the platform and she lifted her trunk onto the train then sat in a compartment by herself. She knew Harry would be looking for her but she couldn't sit with him. Ron would be there. Fresh tears sprung to her eyes as she thought of him. Just then the compartment door opened and none other than the infamous Weasley twins popped their heads in.

"Hello Mione!" Fred exclaimed.

"Mind if we sit here?"George asked, looking at her with a playful begging face.

She laughed. Fred and George never failed to bring a smile to her face.

"Fine you can sit here." she told them, pretending to be annoyed.

They sat on either side of her, then frowned when they saw her tear-streaked face.

"What's wrong?" they asked at the same time.

Her smile faded and she looked down.

"Ron..." she mumbled.

"What did he do?"

"I caught him with Lavender Brown..." She said as tears streaked down her face.

"That bloody git!" George said, looking outraged.

"He doesn't deserve you anyways. He's a prat and your smart and pretty and..." Fred trailed off, turning as red as his hair.

She gave him a small embarrassed smile and George smirked at them. Fred looked like he wanted to sink through the floor. She got up and opened the compartment door.

"Oi! Where you goin?" George asked.

"I have to change." she said as she walked out.

She walked into the doors of the Great Hall and felt immediately at home. She walked to the Gryffindor table and went straight to where Lee and the twins were sitting, ignoring Harry and Ron.

"Hey Mione!" the three chorused together.

She laughed as she sat in between the twins.

"Hi guys. I haven't seen you in a while Lee. How are you?"

"fine. Can't wait for Quidditch to start up again."

"you are all so obsessed with Quidditch. Why don't you try to read a book for once?"

They all protested. She laughed.

"I'm kidding. Though it wouldn't hurt would it?"

"yes." the three said, then they all laughed.

Hermione was almost asleep on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room when she was ambushed by a pair of tall freckled redheads.

"Oi! Your not sleeping on us are you?" George exclaimed.

"I'm tired." she mumbled in response, her eyes still closed.

"oh come on Mione! Wake your pretty little head up!" George jokingly said.

"funny George... I would've thought Fred would have said that." she laughed, sitting up and opening her eyes. Fred was red again. She laughed even more and nudged him. He muttered something.

"What was that Fred? You can't live one day without Mione cause your so in love?" George said, louder than needed.

Fred pushed him.

"I did not say that!" he protested.

Hermione just watched, laughing as they got into a scuffle on the ground. Finally, Fred had George pinned down.

"Ha! I win!" he declared.

"so what was the prize?" George asked, winking at Hermione. "a certain bookworm we know?"

This caused both Fred and Hermione to blush. George just gave them a innocent smile. Hermione got up.

"Night guys." She said as she walked towards the Girl's Dormitory.

"Night Mione!" the twins said.

She sat on her bedand thought of what Umbridge had said at the Great Hall.

'What will classes be like? Nothing good, no doubt. The Minister thinks Dumbledore is trying create a army against the Ministry. It's completely absurd.'

She thought about what would happen if the Ministry stayed in Hogwarts next year. The twins would be gone by then, and it would be bleak... She fell asleep.

Hermione woke up with another Weasley shaking her.

"Cmon Mione! It's morning!" Ginny warned.

"I'm up. I'm up." she said.

She got out of bed.

"I'll be down in a minute." she said to Ginny, who was leaving.

She put on her robes and attempted to brush her hair. She managed to get it untangled, but she could do nothing about any other hair problems. She walked downstairs and went to Transfiguration. She listened to and watched Professor McGonagall explain how to turn a animal into a goblet.

"Now. All of you try to turn your animal into a goblet." McGonagall instructed.

Hermione turned her cat into a goblet. Professor McGonagall awarded 10 points to Gryffindor.

She looked over and saw Ron transfigure his rat into a goblet with brown fur and a rat tail. She frowned and looked at her goblet. She turned it back into a cat as the bell rang. She gathered up her stuff and walked out. She was halfway to Potions when someone grabbed her arm. She whirled around and pointed her wand, then saw it was only Harry. She put her wand away.

"Sorry. You really shouldn't scare me like that though..." she said, trying to get to class.

Harry got in front of her.

"Why do you keep avoiding me and Ron?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm not avoiding you Harry. I'm avoiding Ron, and he's always with you." she replied matter-of-factly.

"why? I thought you two were-"

"Because Ron is a bloody cheater, that's why. I caught him snogging Lavender Brown." she said angrily.

Harry looked a little taken aback.

"now if you excuse me, I have to get to class." she said, pushing past him.

She walked off, then turned around. But Harry had already left.

She went to class, feeling sorry she had snapped at him.

Hermione looked for Harry in the common room. She still felt bad for snapping at him. She asked Seamus if he had seen him.

"Somewhere near the library, I reckon." he said before turning back to Dean.

She walked out and headed to the library. She saw Harry leaving and ran up to him.

"Hi. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." she said.

"It's ok. It's already forgotten." he replied. "I have to go now. See you Hermione." he said as he walked away.

She started to turn away when Ron walked out.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

She glared at him and stiffly turned her back to her back to him. He walked up to her cautiously.

"Mione?" he asked.

"Don't call me that. Only my friends can call me that." she said harshly.

"I thought we WERE friends!" he said.

"We WERE. Until you were lip-locked with Lavender! While you were dating ME!" she yelled at him.

"I didn't snog her! She snogged me!" he protested.

"You didn't seem to mind when you snogged her back!" she hissed.

Ron seemed out of words to say. He just glared and pushed back her harshly, leaving her. She watched him leave, then sat down against the wall with her head between her knees, and she cried.

Fred walked past the library, before hearing someone crying. He walked towards the sound and saw Hermione sitting there, her eyes wet with tears. He put him hand on her shoulder and sat next to her.

"What's wrong Mione?" he asked, concerned.

She looked up at him.

"Ron... We aren't even friends now..." she answered sadly.

He pulled her into a hug, feeling a rush of anger for Ron hurting her like that. She leaned against him. They sat there for a few minutes in silence, Hermione crying on Fred, Fred staring at her.

'Maybe George is right... Maybe I am in love with Hermione...'

Thanks for reading! If you did…

HUGS and SMILES,

~GryffindorGyrl :D


End file.
